Teanager Problems
by Earth Magician
Summary: A Taiora, Taichi is the main victum.


1 The Confession  
  
  
  
  
  
2 As you know, the Digidestined had returned to the Digiworld with Kari.  
  
Sora and Tai were waiting for the right time to tell the other one about their feelings for each other. Tai was talking to Agumon, as they walked: "You've figured out, by now, how I feel about Sora, haven't you?!" "Me, figure out that you have a crush on her? Never! You have only told me a thousand times!" "I have not, Agumon!" "Well, you actually have, offhandedly, but anyway, I don't think she knows that, because she wasn't there, when you said it. Why don't you tell her?" "I'm waiting for the right time."  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was talking to Biomon.  
  
"Biomon, have you figured out, by now, how I feel about Tai?" "Of course, I have. Your amulet always glows when you look at him." "Really? That's embarrassing!" She was getting red, quickly. "Why don't you tell him?" "I'm waiting for the right time, Biomon. I'm waiting for the right time."  
  
Kari went over to her brother, and asked him, "What's wrong, Tai? You look so thoughtful." "Kari, I think you're a little to young to understand it." "Is it about Sora?" He blushed. "Yes, but don't tell anyone, understand?" "OK, Tai! Why don't you tell her?" "I'm waiting for the right time." "Oh, alright! I'll go and talk with someone else." With that, she went over to Sora. "Sora, what are you thinking about?" "You're to young to understand, Kari." "Are you thinking about Tai?" She blushed harder than before. "How did you guess? OK, but don't tell anyone about it." "When will you tell him?" "When the time comes, I will tell him." Kari started talking with Gatomon. "I just don't understand love! Why wait, when you can do it right now?" "I don't understand it, either." Matt came over and asked: "What are you talking about?" "How we don't understand love." "I've heard, you can only understand it if you're in love with someone else." "Really? How do you know? Are you in love with someone?" Matt blushed and said "Well, I like a girl in my class. Her name is Julie. Don't tell the others." "O.K." Then Matt went, and T.K. came. "What were you discussing with my brother?" "About love. What do you think about it?" T.K blushed really hard. He thought, "Why did she ask me? I have a crush on her!", but said, "Oh, nothing, I'll go and talk to Matt." "Well that was strange!" Mimi came over to her and asked, "What was that about?" "Oh well, I asked him about love, and he went away embarrassed." "Oh, I'll tell you who I like, Izzy." "What? That computer freak?" "He's not a freak, he's just mostly interested in knowledge, like his Crest." One after one, the others went over to her. Izzy liked Mimi, and Joe liked someone in his class called Julie. They were a lot like each other, kind of scared, but very reliable. But they had both gotten over their fear, and told each other their feelings. He knew it would never be the same between them, never. Kari was starting to think about how she could get Tai and Izzy to tell Sora and Mimi that they liked them.  
  
Sora had started to think. Who had come to rescue her from Etemon? Tai. The day her Crest glowed, Tai had asked if he could have some of her love too. Did he like her? Agumon had told her everything that had happened while she was captured: Tai had said, 'I've lost something very important to me.' 'Sora?' He had blushed, 'Not only that.'. He must really like me, she thought.  
  
Tai had decided to tell Sora, and Mimi had decided to tell Izzy too.  
  
Tai walked over to Sora, but he didn't know how to say it.  
  
Mimi started with, "I really like you, Izzy, in fact, I think I have a crush on you." She was bright red. Izzy went red too, and said: "I like you that way too." "Really?" "Well, yes I do."  
  
T.K. went over to Matt. "Matt, I've got a crush on Kari. What should I do?" "Maybe, try to find out if she has a crush on you." "If she doesn't?" "Ask me that later." "Will you find out?" "Oh, alright." As he said he would, Matt went over and asked Kari if she had a crush on someone. "Oh well, I'll just stick with my brother. I think I'm to young to have a crush on anyone." "Oh well, I had a crush when I was you age. You can't be too young to have a crush, OK?" "OK." With that, Matt went over to T.K.. "She thinks that she's too young to have a crush on anyone. But I think she just didn't want to tell me, because I'm your brother. Kari went over to Tai. He picked her up, and put her on his shoulders, "What's on your mind Kari?" They were in front of the others. "I think T.K. is cute. What should I do?" "Oh Kari! That's normal! Don't crack your head, worrying about it, or you might end up like Joe! Just think about Gatomon. Did she worry about telling Myotismon about her love for Wizardmon? No, she just said it. But the right time must come, first. Otherwise, it could all go screwy, and you might even lose the friendship. That's how I lost Mary's friendship." "You had a crush on her?" "Yes, I did. And I thought, I'd told you that." "I must have forgotten." He put her down again, because his shoulders were starting to hurt. Then, out of nowhere, a Kawagamon appeared, and went away with Tai in his claws. "Help! I can't get away!" Tai yelled, as he was being carried away. "Biomon, Digivolve to Birdramon." Sora flew after Tai, with the other Digivolved Digimon hot on her heels. Agumon was riding with Kari. After all, he could not Digivolve when Tai wasn't there.  
  
When they could see Tai again, he had been knocked out, but he was still in the claws of that Digimon. They didn't know that this Kawagamon was bringing Tai to the Dark Masters. They had set a prize on Tai. The prize was 10 times what the Digimon wanted to eat. Oh yes, the Dark Masters had found out that Tai was the leader, but Kawagamon wanted that prize badly. It wasn't easy finding stuff to eat, anymore. Thinking about that, Kawagamon went and gave Tai to the Masters.  
  
When Tai woke up, he was in a dark room. He wondered were he was. He searched his memory for an answer, but he could not remember. In fact, he could not even remember his name! "Who am I? Where am I? And what happened? I cant even remember were I come from." Then a creature appeared on a screen in front of him. "I see you're finally awake, Tai. Are you ready to die?" "What did I do wrong?! And who or what are you?! So, my name is Tai. At least I know that, now." The creature did a anime faint. "What?! You lost your memory?! It won't be as much fun to kill you, if you don't know what is going on! So, this is what happened to you, so far. This is you...", he said, showing Tai a slide show about himself. He told Tai everything that had happened to him in the Digi-world. By the time he was done, Tai said, "Oh, now I remember, but you still haven't told me who you are" The Digimon did another anime faint. "My name is Piedmon. I'm one of the Dark Masters, and now I will kill you." "No, you won't, Piedmon." A girl that looked very much like the one Piedmon had pointed out in the Picture as his sister Kari. "You're too late, Digidestined. All I have too do is push this button, and he'll be dead." As he pushed the button, a shower of arrows came from the top of the cell. One hit Tai and went in, right next to his heart. Then the arrows stopped.  
  
Sora was already halfway down the stairs leading to Tai. When she got to the door, which Biomon opened with her attack, she heard Tai scream. As soon as the  
  
arrows stopped, she ran over to Tai.  
  
Tai was losing his grip on life. When Sora ran over to him, he decided to tell her. "Sora?" "Yes, Tai?" "I love you." Then his hold on life slipped, and he died. "I love you too, Tai! Don't leave me! Not after you've told me!" Her Crest started to glow, and Biomon managed to do the Warp-Digivolve to MegaGarudamon. "Lovebomb!" This gave them the chance to escape. Sora and Kari were carrying Tai. When they were out of range for the Dark Masters, they laid Tai down there. One after another, they said good by to him. As Sora came to him, she broke down and started crying. "It's not fair, Tai! I love you! Why did you die?!" Then all the crests started to glow. The light from them concentrated on Tai's crest. It lit up, and Tai slowly woke up. Who, were, what, when, how, why? What's my name?" "Your name is Taichi Kamiya, but we all call you Tai." "Who are you all? I can't remember anything!" The girls started to cry, and the boys did an anime faint. Tai got a Sweatdrop. "Hey what's wrong with you? It doesn't happen every day that someone loses his memory!" So they explained to him what had happened. Then he remembered everything. So they went off and beat the Dark Masters.  
  
Every thing happened as in the TV Episodes. Until Tai is 16. But find out more in the next chapter. 


End file.
